


Perfect Weasley

by TarotFool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Percy Weasley Redemption, Percy Weasley-centric, Protective Percy Weasley, Slow Burn, Updated weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotFool/pseuds/TarotFool
Summary: Percy likes to be perfect. He always knew he wasn’t like his brothers.Not effortlessly smart like Bill.Not effortlessly cool like Charlie.Not effortlessly funny like the twins.Not effortlessly amiable like Ron.That’s what he loves about Oliver: he doesn’t have to worry about being perfect with him, his friend doesn’t care about school anyway. He’s the only one Percy cheers for on the quidditch field and the only reason he watches quidditch at all. If only other people could see him like that too...Updated weekly
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Weasley

#  Perfect Weasley 

### August 11th, 1991

_Dear Charlie,  
Just this week our letters from Hogwarts arrived, confirming that I will be a prefect next year. I’m obviously not shocked, but mum insisted on buying me new robes and this owl (I named him Hermes). That was much needed: we cannot rely on Errol to handle important mail, especially anything from the Ministry. It’s embarrassing to think dad could have lost some work documents, or worse, that Errol may have collapsed in front of the Cornelius Fudge.  
Dad's been working like a house-elf but he's ignoring my suggestion to ask for a raise. I just wish you could talk some sense into him: he always valued what you and Bill thought.  
I'm worried about his reputation at the Ministry (beyond the Malfoys and all that blood traitor bullshit, of course): he blew up a muggle coffee machine in the hallway just last week. This morning I kindly suggested it would be easier for him to be respected at work if he acted more professionally, but I was dismissed immediately. I think he just lacks the ambition to get rewarded for his hard work. If he just asked to be paid what he deserves we wouldn't be counting knuts.  
  
On another note, how are things in Romania? I can't believe you choose to work with those creatures. They sound fascinating, but there's a subtle difference between reading about dragons in a textbook and dealing with a giant winged, fire-breathing, ginormous reptilian beast.  
We hope to see you for Christmas, it'd be the only reason for me not to stay ad Hogwarts (prefect duties, you know).  
See you soon,  
  
Percy _  
Percy glanced at the letter he just wrote. "Scourgify" he said, pointing his wand to the letter, deciding to start from scratch. Charlie certainly didn't need to read ten inches of him venting. 

_Dear Charlie,  
How are things in Romania? I hope you'll manage to come back for Christmas or part of the summer. Here everything's well, our letters from Hogwarts arrived and I was made prefect! Ron is starting his first year so I took care of everything.  
I wrote down the books we need and checked if we had some old ones. I also came up with a budget I think will save us some money, maybe if we cut back we could manage to visit you in Romania this summer. _  
"Scurgify" he muttered again, erasing the last two sentences. He didn't need Charlie to worry about money either.  
He took a deep breath before taking the quill back in his hand, still worn out from his late nights studying.  
_Mother asked me to remind you to wear a scarf since it will be pretty cold there. I told her that you're in Romania, not in Antarctica, but she was imperative.  
See you soon,  
  
Percy  
_

Satisfied with his letter at last, he gave Hermes the message to deliver. It wasn't long before his mother's voice called his name for dinner. "Perce dear, come downstairs! I made mashed potatoes, your favourite. Another prefect in the family!" she said, almost singing, from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm coming, mother!" he tried to shout back before being interrupted by the twins.  
  
"Can we come too or is this a prefects only thing?" asked George.  
  
"I cannot find my good dress robes!" sighed Fred dramatically.  
  
Molly couldn't keep Ginny and Ron from laughing hysterically at the twins heading downstairs in their most refined clothing, tipping their imaginary hats at their brother.  
Percy's face was still red when Molly started a monologue about how proud she was.  
  
"Is she saying prefect or perfect? I keep hearing perfect" interrupted George.  
  
"I think that's what muggles call a Freudian slip" commented Fred.  
Of course, Percy thought by himself, the only time his brothers are learning something is to use it against him.  
"Fred, George! Have some manners, in the name of Merlin!"  
  
"At least you know we've been doing our homework!" Fred argued back  
Percy didn't let out a word for the rest of the dinner. Meanwhile, he could hear Ron rambling about his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What if I'm not a Gryffindor mum?" he said, as he just came to the realisation that it was a possibility.  
  
"You'll be a Gryffindor just like your brothers dear, don't worry"  
"The hat will just see red hair and shout Gryffindor, I bet my wand" George reassured him.  
  
"If perfect Percy isn't a Slytherin I can assure you, you won't be either." said Fred with his usual smirk.  
  
"I happen to be not only a Gryffindor but also a school prefect." Percy responded, annoyed. "Not to mention all the points I gained for my house while you two were throwing dung bombs at the first years!"  
  
"Like you wouldn't kill us all to lick the end of Cornelius Fudge's robes," Fred replied, making his siblings burst into laughter "sound like a snake to me."  
  
Ron responded to Molly's stern look with a shrug. "It was too bloody funny, you can't blame us!" he tried to justify himself.  
  
Percy got up and headed downstairs since dinner was over anyway. He also had some work to catch up to if he wanted to take all the elective classes for Howls. He fell asleep on Bill's old divination book and dreamed of being a prefect at Hogwarts. 

###  August 20th, 1991 

_Dear Percy,  
I'm surprised to hear from you, you miss me already? _  
  
Percy's ears went pink. He never had a close relationship with Charlie (or with any of his siblings). He wasn't even sure why he wrote that letter in the first place. On the other hand, Charlie had always been the easiest to talk to. Down to earth and practical, he was the only one Percy accepted advice from. The fact that he didn't pressure him to open up about his personal life or tease him endlessly was a bonus. Percy returned to his letter, hoping that his brother didn't find anything weird with their correspondence.  
  
_Believe me, I know an awful lot about mum's worries: I just received the third handmade jumper of the week. My training is going well, I approached a Hungarian Horntail on my own for the first time today. On the other hand, my supervisor mentioned I'll be working full time on Christmas, so I'm afraid I won't be able to come visit the burrow until this summer.  
I count on you to send me a letter when Ron gets sorted: if mum asks me if I found a girlfriend one more time I'm gonna respond with a Howler.  
Good luck with your prefect duties, I know you're gonna be even too good.  
Let the kids have some fun,  
  
Charlie _

Percy was already tired and the year hadn't even started: he had spent most of his summer studying while his brothers played quidditch. He obviously wanted to have a head start for the upcoming year, but it wasn't the only reason for his reclusion.  
Staying in his room also allowed him to avoid his mother's questions about the letters he was receiving. Along with his brother Charlie, he kept in contact with his friend Oliver from school. His friendship with him wasn't new, the two of them had always been close. Molly, however, was convinced he had been sending owls to his secret girlfriend.  
  
"Why do you always disappear in your room to read these letters then?" she said for the millionth time.  
  
"I already told you I'm just talking to my friends!"  
  
"I can't believe you talk to a friend so much."  
  
"I can't believe you have friends! Are you just insufferable with us on purpose?" asked Fred Molly ignored him and went on.  
  
"Every time you get a letter you're always in a good mood afterwards"  
  
"That's true, once I even caught him smiling" George commented. He didn't like his mother's noisiness either, but he enjoyed adding fuel to the fire.  
Percy started blushing: he didn't like all that attention drawn to his personal business. Molly only took it as further proof that he was lying but decided to let him be. 

### August 25th, 1991

Percy had been wearing his prefect badge every day over his clothes, causing his mother's proud look every time she saw him. On the flip side, he became unbearable to his brothers. It wasn't his fault that they were wasting their summer playing quidditch and pulling pranks. Maybe if they had behaved once, they'd have a chance to be prefects in two years. Nobody believed they would, but everybody in the family seemed to love the twins, no matter what they did. Percy loved his brothers, of course. Nonetheless, it was only fair that he was finally getting praised for his hard work.  
  
"I think this one's for you, Perce" said Arthur, handing him a letter. He didn't even look up from his breakfast and seemed exhausted. The long hours at the Ministry had become even more frequent.  
Percy stuffed the letter in his pocket and ignored his mother winking at him. Once he was in his room he started to read Oliver's letter. 

_Dear Percy,  
I'm so ready for the start of this year. I wanted to make sure the schemes I came up with would work, so I tested most of them with some friends. I just know McGonagall is not gonna regret making me captain. Also, you know you could've visited me this summer, right? I'd have forced you to play quidditch though, 'cause I needed players.  
I'm sure if you spent some time outside you wouldn't be such an annoying stickler for the rules. I know you're capable of having fun, it runs in your Weasley blood. _  
  
Percy let out a sigh and smiled. Oliver always made those kinds of remarks and he didn't mind his friend's teasing. Wood found his obsession for school just as ridiculous as he found his obsession for quidditch and sometimes it was refreshing. Percy needed to hear that everything was going to be fine if he didn't study for a day. His friend was one of the only reasons he even watched quidditch in the first place. He enjoyed seeing all of Oliver's hard work translate into a victory, the look in his eyes after a long match.  
  
_Anyway, just know that I'm gonna need some space in the dormitory to hang up my schemes. Can't help that I'm a visual learner. You don't even have a single poster anyway 'cause you're boring.  
See you in a week,  
  
Oliver Wood, quidditch captain_  
  
Oliver had been signing his letters like that since June, when McGonagall told him in confidence he was going to be captain. He hadn't been as discreet, on the contrary, he was just as obnoxious as Percy about his newly gained title.  
1991 was going to be their year. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language so sorry about any potential mistake!
> 
> Updated weekly:)


End file.
